


Our Shirt

by Vanilla_Beanz



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Fics Bro [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, cuddle fic, cuddles bitch, the best of fluff, this is all I can seem to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Beanz/pseuds/Vanilla_Beanz
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader, Suna Rintarou/You
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Fics Bro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185632
Kudos: 16





	Our Shirt

After getting out of the warm shower and drying yourself off, you looked through the drawers of shirts, pondering which one to put on. Huffing, nothing seeming comfortable, you turned to your door. Your eyes landed on the freshly washed, black sweater that your boyfriend left at your house. The soft fabric teased you, begging you to put it on. 

You grabbed the shirt off the hanger and slipped it onto your torso. The large sweater was warm, and it still smells like Rintaro’s cologne. The sweater fits around you nicely. 

You moved over to lay in your bed, now waiting for your mentioned boyfriend to come over as planned. You pulled out your phone and scrolled through your social media. 

•••

You now ended up covered in all of your blankets over the course of the thirty minutes you were waiting. Rolled over, back to your bedroom door as you lazily scrolled through TikTok. The all too familiar series of knocks startled you. Your boyfriend’s signature rhythm. 

You rolled over to see him coming into your room, grocery bags filled with snacks in his hands. You flashed him a lazy smile as a greeting, Rin’s face flushing at how amazing you looked. 

He set the bags down by the door and approached your bed, dragging his feet lazily behind him. Finally, Suna flopped down onto the bed with you, all of his body weight nearly landing on you. You groaned at the aftershocks of his body collapsing. 

Rin let out a small groan and lifted the blankets, crawling under with you. He wrapped his arms around you and tucked his head into your neck. He fiddled around with your shirt, then moving his head to look at the clothing. 

“Is this my shirt?”

“You mean our shirt?”

Rintaro rolled his eyes at your childish comment, bringing you closer to him with a scoff. He grumbled a bit before finally letting the two of you get comfortable. 

Your face was in front of his, just slightly lower so at some point you could rest your head in his neck. The both of you had your arms wrapped around each other tightly, legs tangled. The physical contact between the two of you was just what you guys needed. 

So for the rest of the day, the two of you laid in your soft bed. The constant feeling on your skin that the other was there brought so much joy to you. Falling in and out of sleep, occasionally with naps, and food breaks in between. This lazy day was nothing out of the ordinary. Just what the two of you needed as usual. Pushing away the stress that had piled up during the week. Soft kisses and reassurances being shared, only having each other. 


End file.
